wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Third Crossover
This is an awesome three-way crossover by Foxlover16. It includes: * Wings of Fire * The Hunger Games * Aaanndd… * My Little Pony It is the WOFHGMLP. Also, none of these characters are mine. Please enjoy! Prologue Sunny sighed. What a crazy week. It had all started with the explosion in the study cave. A day of fear had followed, and then a stalactite had nearly fallen on Icicle. It turned out Sora, ''of all dragons, had tried to kill her, and apparently Icicle was working for Queen Scarlet, and had tried to kill Starflight. Moonwatcher and Qibli had stopped her, and then Sunny found out Moon could see the future and read minds, and so then, of course, the whole Jade Winglet disappeared. Sunny blindly walked down an unexplored tunnel, considering outcomes of the events. If a shy, nervous MudWing had turned out a killer, what would the dragonets think of that? They would never trust one another. They might even attack each other! They might- Sunny smashed into solid stone. Dazed, she looked up. Had she reached the end of the tunnel? But no, she had hit a beautifully carved statue of a sweetly animated alicorn. It had a straight mane and tail with two streaks in it, one raised hoof, and a purple, pink, and white star on its flank- the only colored part of it. "Wow," Sunny breathed. "I have ''got ''to tell the others about this." One day later, Sunny, Tsunami, Clay, Glory, Starflight, Riptide, Peril, Deathbringer, and Fatespeaker gathered around the statue. "I was just walking down the hall when I found ''this," Sunny explained. "Any idea what it is?" Tsunami rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Sunny, use your brain. It's a secret passageway or maybe a portal. You open it by doing this." She shoved the purple star hard. A crumbling sound echoed throughout the cavern, and suddenly the star glowed white-hot and started shining very brightly and sucking Tsunami in. "Tsunami!" Yelped Riptide. He lunged for her, only to vanish too. Without a second thought, Starflight, Fatespeaker, Sunny, and Clay dove in after them. Glory, Peril, and Deathbringer looked at one another. "Might as well go save them," sighed Glory. They leapt in. Chapter One Tsunami Sea Tsunami groaned, then remembered she had fallen through a portal and, if anything, should be fighting instead of groaning. She tried to leap upward into a defensive position, but her talons wouldn't support her and she fell back down. "Here." She grabbed an outstretched hoof gratefully and pulled herself up. Wait...a hoof? "Three moons!" Tsunami yelled. "WHY am I a piece of winged prey! WHAT happened!?" She had been completely transformed into a dark blue pegasus with SeaWing stripes along her legs, back, and underbelly. Tiny wings were set upon her back. They didn't look too strong, but would probably hold her up if she tried. Looking up, Tsunami noticed a violet unicorn watching her in surprise. "Um, hi," Tsunami said, embarrassed. "I'm Tsunami- see?" She pointed to a name tag she had been wearing so that the younger dragonets at Jade Mountain would remember her name. "Hello, Tsunami Sea," The unicorn said. "My name is Mayor Meadows. I'm the mayor of Trottingham, where you have fallen. I suspect you were trying to escape from one of the pegasus cities- probably Cloudsdale, they're the strictest- and were shot down, landing here. You're welcome to stay." Her smile faltered. I'll need to enter you in the Games, though. Tsunami Sea," She muttered. "Tsunami Sea... oh, Rainbow Dash will show you around." She pointed to an unhappy looking light blue pegasus with a rainbow mane hovering in the corner. "Have a nice day...well, as nice as you can get with that arena." The mayor hurried away, mane streaming out behind her. Tsunami watched her leave in surprise. Tsunami Sea? When did I say that...oh, when I showed her the name tag, I said Tsunami see. Hmm. Tsunami Sea...kind of catchy.''She heard an annoyed cough, and turned around to see the blue pegasus stamping her hoof on the ground. "Come on," she snapped, lifting into the air. "And you'd better be fast." Tsunami nervously opened her wings, afraid that they were too small to hold her weight. But they were surprisingly strong and easily held her up. She flew alongside the pegasus, noticing a lightning bolt shaped rainbow on her flank. Craning her neck, Tsunami saw a similar mark, this one of an enormous ocean wave, on her own rump. "So," the pony said. "My name is Rainbow Dash. Like you, I'm a refugee. Which city were you from?" "Um...Cloudsdale?" Tsunami responded, remembering the mayor telling her it was the strictest pegasus city. "I'm from Ponyville." Rainbow Dash said, glancing at Tsunami for a reaction. When she didn't get one, she snapped, somewhat annoyed, "You know? The one that got destroyed?" "Oh," Tsunami said hastily. "Really? Oh, how sad. Did your family make it out? Your friends?" "My family lived in Cloudsdale. Most of my friends escaped, but they were sent to different cities. Scootaloo..." She didn't finish the sentence. "I'm so sorry," Tsunami said, thinking of Gill. "I know what it's like to lose somepony you love." "You live there," Rainbow Dash said, avoiding the subject. She pointed to a small wooden shack with a tiny, fenced-in area behind it with a small well and a scraggly chicken inside. "The well is for water and the chicken for eggs," She said, appearing to read Tsunami's mind. Before she could reply, the loud clanging of an enormous bell resonated throughout the town. Rainbow Dash seemed to stiffen up, but then she relaxed and gave a nervous, breathy laugh. "No time to explore.. the Presenting is about to begin!" She grabbed Tsunami by the tail and soared at top speed into an open square, where the mayor was standing with a giant glass ball sitting on a pedastal next to her. "Welcome to the 2nd annual Canterlot Games Presenting for Trottingham, as shown by myself, Mayor Meadows," she droned despondently. She magically lifted three slips of paper into the air with her horn. "The first pony to participate will be Sugar Berry." A silvery gray unicorn stepped forward. "Second, Diamond Tiara." A shocked, terrified earth pony only just out of foalhood put a trembling hoof in front of her, but she had barely set it down before Rainbow flew protectively in front of her. "No way!" She spat, crossing her hooves in front of her. "You are not sending a little filly like that into an arena to die a painful death. I'll go." Inspired, Tsunami glided up to hover beside her. "And don't bother drawing a third name-I'm coming too." Mayor Meadows winced as she looked at them. "As you like it," she sighed. "Fillies and gentlecolts, I present the entrants from Trottingham- Sugar Berry, Rainbow Dash, and Tsunami Sea!" Chapter 2 Rip Tide "Tsunami!" Riptide called, circling in the air. He had woken up on a cloud, and found himself transfigured into a (rather handsome) sky blue pegasus with a dark blue mane and little SeaWing marks all over his body. There was also a little picture of a dolphin on his flank, but he didn't give that much thought. Instead, he thought about Tsunami and flew around the entire moons-begotten cloud city looking for with no avail. Feeling discouraged, he alighted on a small cumulus that quickly turned gray and started raining to match his mood. ''I'm never going to find her. ''After few minutes, he lifted his head. He couldn't sit on this cloud forever. Thinking back, he remembered a strange pegasus flying up to him, saying something about refugees going crazy from losing relatives (he had been howling Tsunami's name at the top of his lungs at the time), handing him a piece of paper, and darting away. Riptide stared at the vellum in his hoof. ''Hello! Welcome to Las Pegasus! ''It read. ''You have been assigned Nimbus 321 as your living quarters. Have a wonderful day and don't forget to come to the square at 2:30 for the Presenting! ''Riptide sighed and crumpled up the paper. Time to see his new home. Nimbus 321 was a dinky little cloud with an annoyed looking hawk chained to the edge of it. A piece of parchment on its wing informed Riptide that the bird was for eggs. Inside he found a tiny cloud with a note on it, telling him to kick the cloud for water and a small, staticky old television. The rest was just fluffy white cirrus. Riptide sat down and moodily kicked the tiny stratus in the corner. Immediatley water poured out and soaked the floor. Riptide drank some of the water, then dragged the cloud outside and let his falcon drink too. Suddenly the television crackled to life, and a male voice said, "Welcome to the Trottingham Presenting, with our beloved Mayor Meadows to introduce the lucky contestants!" It cut to a picture of a nervous purple unicorn. "Um, thank you, thank you!" She called out. "As you know, I am Mayor Meadows and will be presenting Trottingham's latest victors!" Riptide watched wordlessly, wondering what the heck was going on. The mayor called forth a silver male unicorn, and started to call up a young pink pony when a light blue pegasus with a rainbow mane leapt in front of her and volunteered to go instead. A dark blue pegasus that looked just like Tsunami bravely sacrificed herself too. "I present Sugar Berry, Rainbow Dash, and Tsunami Sea!" The mayor said loudly. Riptide's heart almost jumped out of his throat. It ''was Tsunami! She was also in this crazy world! "And now," the male voice droned. "The Las Pegasus Presenting." Riptide jumped. Las Pegasus! That was where he lived! Just then, a loud bell rang, and somepony shouted for every pegasus to kindly fly to the town square. Riptide shot over there like a bullet. He could still see Tsunami! They could escape! A male carmine pegasus introduced himself as Mayor Pecans and proceded to read the names of the chosen. "Number 1 is Dark Lattic-" Riptide flew over to the mayor. "Can I go instead?" He asked, hovering excitedly. Mayor Pecans shrugged. "Why not?" He muttered. "We also have Shining Resplendence and Buff Biceps representing Las Pegasus today." Two pegasi looking like polar opposites futtered over- a small, shimmering golden female with huge wings and an enormous white male with tiny ones. "Pegasi of Las Pegasus, may I present Rip Tide, Shining Resplendence, and Buff Biceps!" Chapter 3 Clay Marshes Category:Content (Foxlover16) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)